1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which displaying is performed by a liquid crystal in an in-plane switching mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal structure of an in-plane switching mode such as an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode. The liquid crystal display device in the FFS mode has an opposite electrode. A pixel electrode having a slit-shaped opening is disposed to oppose the opposite electrode through an insulating layer. Further, a liquid crystal layer is disposed above the pixel electrode. A conductive contact is disposed to penetrate the insulating layer in the layer stack direction, and the pixel electrode and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) for driving the pixel electrode are made conductive via the conductive contact. In such a liquid crystal display device, when voltage is applied from a data line connected to the TFT to the pixel electrode, an electric field is generated from the pixel electrode toward the opposite electrode below the pixel electrode via the liquid crystal layer and the slit, and thereby, a transverse electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer to perform driving. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-64947 discloses a liquid crystal display device in the FFS mode.